


Guardian Angel

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Death Angel Au, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Soulmates, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Nico is an angel, but not your typical angel who wears a white robe and a halo with white wings. No, he is a dark angel who's job is to take souls to the underworld for judgment.Everything is going well until Nico meets his very human soulmate, Percy, at a young age. Nine years later Nico finds himself in a very complicated situation, when he finds his soulmate in danger.or,Strap in for a wild ride, because here we go!!!





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!!!
> 
> This is my first time writing for the PJO fandom in a loooooong time. However, this is an idea that I have had in my head for a while now, actually ever since BoO came out.... wow. Anyway, it feels good to be back to writing for this fandom and I can't wait to write the rest of this fic. :)  
> Also this is a secret Santa gift for @Kruspa on Tumblr!  
> I hope you all enjoy!! :D
> 
> Trigger Warning: Child abuse, but it's not really descriptive or graphic but I still wanted to warn you guys.

Nico is an angel, but not your typical angel who wears a white robe and a halo with white wings. No, he is a dark angel who wears a black robe that probably makes him look like someone dressed up like the grim reaper for Halloween. He doesn’t have a halo, but he does have black wings. He is a dark angel, and that alone already makes him an outcast in the world of mystical creatures, such as himself, but the fact that he has not mated with anyone (human or mystical creature alike). He can’t just get together with some random demon or human, because his breeds mind set doesn’t really allow that especially when he was also emotionally mated with someone. Has been since he was a youngster, a dark angel in training.

He remembers meeting his soul mate like it was yesterday, even though it was about 9 years ago…

~~~~~(9 years earlier)~~~~~

It was his first day of training for his job as a dark angel. The job entails of taking the deceased souls to the Underworld where they would be judged to decide which after life they should go to. There are three places that souls could be placed in; one place is called _Crusiatas anima_ which literally means _‘tortured souls’_ in Latin. _Crusiatas_ was where the worst souls were put, like rapists, cold blooded murderers, and just plan despicable souls. The main job of a dark angel was to also escort those souls to _Crusiatas_ to live out the rest of eternity where they belong, never to be given another chance at human life. It was almost like crowd control for the most evil souls. If the soul was accepted to the far nicer realms of the underworld, then the regular angels decked out in white took over from there. It was the far easier job in Nico’s opinion, but he was born as a dark angel so there was no turning back now. Nico was stuck with the most disturbing job known in the world of the supernatural.

However, on that faithful night, as stated before, his father was training him in his new responsibility. They were in New York looking for souls that would soon need to be taken to _Crusiatas_ in the near future, so it was kind of like window shopping for evil souls. As a young dark angel in training his father didn’t think that he was ready just yet to reap his first soul.

They were flying along while his father droned on about the proper way to do this, what this was etcetera, etcetera. They were flying by one of the many windows to apartments when he heard a loud crash accompanied with terrified screams and someone yelling with slurred speech. His father, Hades, and he looked at each other then proceeded to fly to the source of all of the commotion. They found that the noises were coming from one of the apartments in a run-down apartment complex. When they flew up to the only window in the complex with light shining out of it, they found a horrific and disgusting spectacle.

Nico and his father were looking in the window of, what looked to be, a little child’s room. What they witnessed to be happening in the room was what was disturbing. There was a little boy curled into a ball and crying for mercy, and looming over him was a disgusting, balding, and large man holding what looked to be an empty whiskey bottle in his right hand. It was clearly obvious that the man was drunk and that he was in a rage over something.

The man was kicking the boy that was lying on the floor repeatedly in the stomach. The man was so intoxicated that he stumbled whenever he tried to kick the boy, and his kicks were getting dangerously closer to the little boys face.

The sight made Nico’s blood boil with anger.

“Father, who is that?” Nico turned to his dad for an answer.

“That, my son, is Gabe Ugliano, one of the most disgusting types of souls that are in this world. He will be joining us soon in _crusiatas_. Not tonight, but soon.” Hades informed.

“P-please stop, please! I promise i-I’ll be quiet!” The little boy sobbed.

The man just laughed like a hyena and kept up with his brutal assault against the little boy curled up on the ground.

“Father, what will we do?”

Hades looked at his son and sighed, running a hand through his dark hair in agitation. “Unfortunately, we can’t do anything as of right now, we must just sit back and wait for that monsters time to come. But as of right now we can not intervene.”

“But what about him?” Nico pointed to the boy. “That monster is hurting him; we have to do something to help.”

“We can’t, I wish we could but we just can’t. We should go now; we have other things to do tonight.” Hades turned around so he wouldn’t have to watch the disgusting view any longer, and so his son couldn’t see the guilt that filled his eyes.

“But, father-!”

“Nico, we must go. Come.” Hades said in a stern voice then started to fly away, leaving Nico shocked and confused on what to do.

When he turned his focus back towards the window, he saw something that made him even more furious than before.

The beast of a man was reaching down for the boy and grabbed him by his neck to try and lift him up. Now Nico was truly afraid that the man might try and strangle the innocent boy to death. Nico panicked and used one of his many powers to cut the flow of oxygen to the man’s brain, not long enough to kill, but just long enough to make the monster pass out for a while.

Nico was watching the now slumbering drunk when he suddenly heard a gasp from close by. He too gasped when he looked immediately to his right and his gaze met stunning, innocent, w ide, emerald green eyes. The little boy had climbed up on what looked to be a toy box near his window sill, and was crouched on his knees staring up at Nico with a purely awestruck face.

“Wooooooow, what are you? Are you an angel? You have really pretty wings, can I touch?”

Before Nico could focus on what the small boy was saying, he was already reaching out with curious hands to touch Nico’s black feathered wings.

Nico’s wings twitched a bit when the boy put his hands on his wings but they soon relax when he feels that the little boys touch was gentle on his wings, and the touch was actually soothing to Nico. Nico opened his eyes that he didn’t know that he had closed, and when he did he ended up looking into the other boys swirling, emerald green eyes.

When their eyes met Nico felt something in himself change. He felt a once taut wire snap inside him. He felt sudden warmth erupt in his heart and spread throughout the rest of his body, which felt very different from the usual cold feeling that he had. It also seemed as if the only thing he could focus on was the boy that was a little younger than him. He could only feel the hands on his wings, he could only hear the other boys’ steady breathing, and he could only see the other boy and his immense beauty.

His father and his older siblings had told him about this type of feeling and what it means. He had found his lifelong partner, his one true love, his _mate_.

“Thanks for helping me, not many people would help me like that. Not many people would care about helping me.” The little boy said, interrupting Nico’s thoughts. “My name is Percy, what’s yours?”

“N-Nico.” He managed to stutter out, even though his throat was incredibly dry.

“That’s a cool name, I like it! So did ’ya want to come in and play some?” The younger boy asked, and Nico would have definitely taken the boys offer of spending more time with him. However, he could hear his father yelling for him and trying to find him.

Nico placed his hands on either side of Percy’s face to make the boy look up at Nico. “I would definitely love to, but I’m afraid I can’t. But don’t worry, I’ll be back for you _amore_ , I promise with all my heart.”

Nico then kissed the boy on his forehead and with a heavy heart, turned away from his mate to fly off towards the direction of his father. Nico looked back and saw Percy waving at him as a farewell which didn’t make Nico feel any better. It just made him want to go back to Percy and spend more time with him and protect him, but he knew that he had to get back to his father.

~~~~~~~~(Present)~~~~~~~~

Nico still vividly remembers that night when fate pushed Percy and him together and Nico checked on Percy as often as possible while out on his routes. Nico wasn’t able to talk to Percy anymore, but Nico would check on him to ensure that he was safe.

At this point in time Percy had grown into devilishly handsome young boy. He had messy black hair, the same stunning emerald green eyes. His skin was tan from his days at the beach and at the local public swimming pool, where he worked as a life guard during the summer. He had a swimmers body, lithe, but he also has some muscle. All in all, he was absolute perfection, and this made it hard for Nico to resist just taking his mate away and keeping Percy for himself.

However, Nico knew this would more than likely never happen. Why? Because, of the simple fact that Percy was human and Nico was a supernatural being that resided in the underworld. Sure there wasn’t necessarily a rule that forbid Nico from taking Percy to the underworld and making Percy his, but that is where the second hindrance came into play…. Nico was a very shy death angel.

He was afraid that Percy would turn him down and call him a freak of nature. Plus how would he start a conversation with Percy? With _‘Hey, I’ve been stalking you for about nine years, you wanna go out?’_ or _‘I’m in love with you and you are my soul mate, so why don’t you come with me down to the underworld?’_ It was difficult enough for him to start a conversation with someone of his own kind let alone this beautiful boy who has stolen his heart.

But, what no one but the fates knew, was that the chance for these soul mates to come together would come sooner than later….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this!!!  
> I can't wait to continue writing the chapters for this fic! In fact, I am already almost done with the second chapter so I should have it out soon! :D  
> As always constructive criticism/ comments/ kudos are greatly welcomed and appreciated!!  
> Check me out/ follow me on Tumblr, @Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo, where I fan girl about all my fandoms and OTP'S. So, come on over and say hi if you want!! :D  
> Lastly, Happy Holiday's and Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!! I wish you all the best! <3 :D  
> ~Kim :P


End file.
